


The Sound

by lyreann



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: 那些声音总是能让他发狂。





	The Sound

**Author's Note:**

> 没头没尾的突发短打
> 
> 假设他们由于某些我懒于编造的原因暂时绑定在一起

“我不能……我不能休息，弗兰克。”

“瞎扯淡。”惩罚者从鼻子里发出不屑的声音，“不用瞧的也该知道你的状况多糟糕。你腿脚完好的时候还算有点用处，别让我还得分心照料你。休息正是你需要的，并且你他妈的就得要这么做，你听到没，小红？老实待着，你听到没？”

马特·默多克听不到他的话，或者说他听到了太多。他仰着头，一只手扒着沙发靠背试图撑起上身，那双没有聚焦的眼睛因此好像在向上望着，他的另一只手在腹部的纱布上按压着——那是块缝合好过的旧伤口，在他十几个小时前无论应该被称作什么的愚蠢特技的作用下重新开裂，而比起他身上其他各处，这还算是好的。

“你不……你不明白，弗兰克，我不能……我不能休息。”

“我不明白什么，小红？”

马特舔了舔嘴唇，他觉得口干。一道伤口横在他的上唇，现在裂开了，他在舌尖上尝到自己的铁锈味。“那些——那些声音。我不能。”

“那些声音……我不能休息。”

 

那些声音总是能让他发狂。

 

最初的时候，他以为自己会溺亡在那些声音里。像一场海啸，一阵风暴，一轮无止休的雪崩。汽车引擎发动的轰鸣，无线电里失真的尖嚣，外头街巷的欢笑、咒骂、只言片语，仿佛世界上所有有意义无意义的声音都在同一时刻向他涌来，它们混杂成一片将他淹没，直到那些或多或少包含意义的高低音也全部消融进无意义的噪声。他看不到光，而世界是一片无休止的噪音将他包裹。他以为自己要溺死在那片噪音里。

挥之不去的铁锈和消毒水的气味，摩擦着皮肤砂纸一般的布片。是的，一切都令他感到疼痛，一切都在伤害他，但最让他发狂的是那些声音。

无休无止，无穷无尽。

直到他学会掌控和引导。需要留意的信息，无关紧要的噪声，分离和过滤。集中精神。棍叟说。你会找到她的。艾丽卡说。他擅长这个。声音不再是海洋，它们化为每条河流和每块湖泊，化为被风暴卷起的脆薄枯叶，化为每片雪花。整个城市时而在他眼前扩展开来，成为天台上巨细靡遗的一副图景；时而变得空白而单薄，只剩下暗巷里被吞没在黑暗处的尖叫和饮泣。

于是他听到了，那些声音，有意或无意。一个女孩压抑的低泣，她的父亲会在晚上到她的卧室里去，而她无处呼救；一个男孩被夺走时的哭喊，他呼喊他那遭到殴打的父亲，如同年少的马蒂丢掉盲杖奔向他躺在暗巷里的父亲时 在那样呼喊；在下方某处，两个少年仓皇逃走，在他们身后，男人将手中的枪上膛时发出清脆可闻的声响。这个城市夜间响起多少警报，他数不过来。

 

他从来无法休息。对于马特·默多克，睁眼与闭眼没有差别。他看不到光，而世界充满了无休止的呼救声。这个城市从来不曾休息。于是他献上自己的血与汗，肉与骨，甘之如饴。

 

“弗兰……弗兰克？”

他当然知道惩罚者仍然在那里，在黑暗里，抱着双臂，眼睛朝下不赞成地盯着他，盯着一样麻烦，如果他能这么把他丢掉就好了——他知道，他能感觉到，他还没有糟糕到那个地步。然而惩罚者是那样沉默着，让马特忍不住伸出了更加仔细探寻的感官。他感受到空气中那个不一样的存在，他闻到火药的气味，混杂着血和灰；从有意无意传入他耳朵的所有声音里，一个心跳渐渐显露出来，沉稳、平缓。噗通，然后又是一下，噗通。

噗通。

那个心跳和他缩短了距离，但是仍然以不变的频率跳动着，噗通、噗通。那颗心脏跳动的方式是如此固执，不容置喙，不会听从夜魔侠的叨扰，不听从死亡。他聆听着那个心跳，没有意识到夜晚城市里其他的一切逐渐变成一片空白。风声消失了，警笛消失了，尽管只是短短一瞬。

一双宽厚布满老茧的手靠近他的脸颊，金属、火药和枪油的气息，冷酷和炙热。那双手停顿了一下，然后覆住了他的耳廓。

噗通、噗通。

惩罚者呼出一口气，也可能是一声叹息。

“就一个晚上，小红，你不觉得你已经值得了吗？”

马特眨了眨眼，那双仍然好像在向上瞧着的没有聚焦的眼睛映射着自窗外投射进来的霓虹灯光。

噗通。

他聆听着那个心跳，慢慢合上眼睛。


End file.
